Feel It All
by sashsweetie
Summary: Cameron/Cuddy. Cameron and Cuddy discover love.
1. Glasses of Wine

Cameron saw Cuddy resting her head in her hands and knocked tentatively on the office door. Cameron looked up tiredly, gesturing her in. "Hi."

"Hi" Dr. Cameron hesitated. "You wanted to see me?" she questioned.

"Yeah…" she looked up at the younger woman. "Sit down" she welcomed. Cameron sat. "I just wanted to talk to you about doing House's clinic hours." She paused, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Are you alright?" Lisa Cuddy looked up into concerned blue-grey eyes and blinked.

"I'm just exhausted." She commented, still looking into Dr. Cameron's eyes. Dr. Cameron sat back down across from her and smiled.

"The holidays are always busy. Still though, it is eight at night. Why don't you go home?" she suggested. "Or better yet, I'm off now. Come for a drink with me." Cuddy must have looked surprised, because Cameron blushed prettily and tried to backtrack. "Or…is that inappropriate…." She muttered.

"No, not at all. Just not an invite I get all that often." Cuddy smiled at her. "But it sounds wonderful."

"Good." Cameron said shyly. "I'll grab my stuff and come back and get you?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later they were both climbing into Cameron's car, shaking snow from their hair.

"Where are we going, Dr. Cameron?"

"Just a little place near here that I like. And you might as well call me Allison if we're going drinking together." She pointed out.

Cuddy grinned. "Then you had better call me Lisa."

Allison laughed as she started up her car. "Alright then."

Lisa followed Alison into the cozy but classy looking bar. "Hey Allison!" the bartender called. She waved in return. "The usual?"

"Yeah!" she called back. "And…" she turned to Lisa "what would you like?"

"Glass of red wine, please."

"And a glass of red wine!" Allison called to the bartender, who gave her a thumbs-up. She led Lisa to a small booth in a corner. "This is my favourite booth." She informed her.

"I take it you're a regular here?" Lisa quirked an eyebrow.

"Sort of." Allison explained. "They make good food, and the staff are friendly. Sometimes it's nice to have a glass of wine and relax after work, you know?"

"Yeah"

At that point the bartender wandered over and presented them each with a glass of wine. White for Allison, red for Lisa. "Good day at work?" he asked kindly.

"It was!" Allison agreed. Lisa grinned inwardly at the young woman's enthusiasm. "Busy, but interesting. You?"

"Good so far" he replied, and turned to Lisa. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Lisa Cuddy." Lisa smiled at the friendly young man.

"A co-worker of Allison's, perhaps?" he questioned.

"She's my boss." Allison recaptured the man's attention. Lisa laughed. The girl had a naughty streak.

"Allison!" she protested.

"Well, you are!" The young woman giggled along with her.

The bartender raised his eyebrows. "Hungry, ladies?"

"I'm okay, thanks. Lisa?" she asked. The older woman shook her head, in the middle of a sip of wine.

"Let me know if you need anything else" the man walked away, leaving the two to their conversation.

"You wanted to talk to me about House's clinic hours?" Allison asked, sipping her wine.

Lisa shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I know you enjoy it and it won't help anyway."

"I do enjoy working in the clinic. House isn't a people person. The arrangement makes both our lives better." Allison shrugged at her boss.

"I know. And it would make mine easier if I just stopped bothering him about it." Lisa admitted. "I just worry sometimes he doesn't recognise that I'm in charge."

"He does. He likes his fun."

Lisa nodded slowly. "It just makes my life difficult. Often"

"I'd consider it the price you pay for getting House."

"Yeah"

Alison reached out and put her hand on the other woman's. "He makes all of our lives difficult, Lisa, it's who he is. It doesn't mean he doesn't respect you or your authority, and it doesn't mean he doesn't care. I mean look at Wilson…" Lisa smiled.

"You're right." She drained her glass of wine. "Anyway, we didn't come here to talk about work. Tell me about yourself."

Alison looked up at her, surprised. "About me? What do you want to know?"

"Tell me anything."

Allison laughed nervously. "I don't think there's a lot to tell unless you get a lot more wine into me."

"Then let's do that. My house? Are you working tomorrow?"

"Uhhh…." Allison didn't really know what to say. "I'm not, but….Is that a good idea?" she asked desperately.

"Sure. Why not? We'll get a bottle of wine, some food…" she eyed the younger woman. "Does that make you uncomfortable?'

"Well…You are my boss."

"We could be friends too."

"True." Allison considered it for a moment. "Well, if you're okay with it, I don't see why I shouldn't be."

Lisa grinned. "Great!"

They paid the bill and left, stopping to pick up a bottle of wine on the way.

"What do you feel like eating?" Lisa presented Alison with a wide variety of flyers. Apparently she ordered in a lot.

Allison was busy fiddling with the corkscrew "Something relatively healthy."

"Sushi?"

"Sure."

"Great." Lisa dialled the number into the phone while Allison poured the wine and then they both settled back on the couch.

"So…What can you tell me without being drunker?"

Allison looked uncomfortable. "There isn't a lot to me outside of work these days to be honest."

"What do you like doing in your spare time?"

Allison thought for a minute "I spend a lot of time exercising…Listening to music I guess…Being out of doors…." She paused. "How about you?"

"Entertaining friends, mostly. Apart from that I also exercise a lot. I guess none of us have a lot of time." Allison shook her head in agreement. "To be honest, there aren't a lot of people at work I consider friends."

"Well, you are our boss" Allison pointed out shyly. "But as long as work and private life are kept separate, you and I could be friends."

"House would hate it." Lisa chuckled. Allison grinned at her.

"It would drive him nuts." They were still enjoying the idea when the sushi arrived.

By the time they had finished that bottle of wine, the sushi, and another bottle of wine Lisa found in her fridge, they had come to a number of conclusions.

"I can't drive like this" Allison announced from her end of the couch.

"That's okay. You can stay over."

"I could take a cab."

"Why? I have an extra room" Lisa protested. "Stay here."

"Yes, boss" Allison giggled.

"You laugh a lot when you're drunk" Lisa pointed out to her new friend. Allison nodded vehemently.

"The world just seems that much more entertaining, what can I say?"

"Fair enough" Lisa agreed, and then cocked an eyebrow at Allison. "So, Allison…Are we drunk enough for you to answer some questions?"

Allison groaned. "Oh, I suppose. If you really want to know the answers."

"So why won't you date Chase?"

Allison laughed at that. "I don't love him."

"You only date men you love?"

"Yes. And I've only loved one man."

"Who?" Lisa was confused.

"My late husband" Allison informed her, looking down at her lap.

"Your late…" Lisa trailed off. "Allison, I'm so sorry."

Allison looked at her calmly "Thank you."

"How long ago?"

"Six years" she replied. "We married young. He died six months later of cancer." Lisa didn't know what to say, so she moved forward and held Allison's hand in hers, gently. "He's what makes me work so hard" Allison continued. "He's why I love working in the clinic. I never want to forget that our patients are people with lives and others who love them." She smiled at Lisa.

"Are you lonely, without him?"

"I'm lonely, but not because of him. He would have wanted me to go on with life. I build a barrier between myself and others because I'm afraid of being hurt like that again. Aren't you lonely?" Lisa nodded. "Why?"

"Because my life is the hospital, and everyone there is divided from me by my title."

"Not anymore" Allison squeezed her hand. "Now we have each other."

Lisa squeezed back. "We do."


	2. The Morning After

Allison was confused to wake up in the dark red bedroom to find herself completely naked, her clothes from the day before draped over a chair on the other side of the room. _What happened?_ She wondered to herself briefly before remembering a conversation with Cuddy followed by several glasses of wine. Sitting up, she groaned. Apparently the wine came with a hangover. Gingerly she climbed out of the warm bed and tiptoed over to the chair to pull on her clothes. Stopping only to wipe the makeup from under her eyes, she headed out of the room and downstairs. She found Lisa in the kitchen.

"Hey, sleepyhead" Lisa, wrapped in a black satin dressing gown, smiled at her from the kitchen table.

"Hey" Allison responded shyly.

"Want some coffee?" Lisa gestured to the kitchen table, where a coffee pot was steaming.

"Yes, please." Allison answered thankfully "and a glass of water, if I could."

"Glasses are in there," Lisa pointed to a cupboard, "and cold water is in the fridge." She watched as the younger woman ventured around her kitchen and made her way back to the kitchen table, taking the seat beside her. Lisa poured her a cup of coffee.

"Mmm, thanks." Allison sipped it gingerly.

"Did you sleep okay?" Lisa questioned her.

"Yeah" Allison looked embarrassed. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Don't worry about it" Lisa insisted. "Besides," she joked, "I need a ride back to the hospital to get my car!"

Allison laughed at that. "Very true" she thought for a moment. "Hey! It's Christmas Eve!"

Lisa enjoyed her enthusiasm. "Yes, it is. Are you doing anything for the holidays?" Allison shook her head.

"I'm working, but I just like Christmas, you know? How about you?"

"I'm Jewish, actually" Lisa informed her. "But I never really do anything for the holidays."

"Oh. I didn't know."

Lisa laughed. "Most people don't."

"It would explain the menorah in your office" Allison pointed out. Lisa looked surprised.

"Most people don't notice that, either."

Allison smiled gently. "I notice things that most people miss."

"It's part of what makes you such an excellent doctor."

Allison blushed. "Thank you, Lisa. It means a lot to hear that from you."

Lisa shrugged. "It's nothing but the truth." She thought for a moment. Allison didn't really seem to have anyone she was close with. "What are you up to today, Allison?" she questioned.

"I don't know, why?"

"We should go do something fun. Go shopping, see a movie…We both have the day off, after all."

She was rewarded with a happy look. "That would be lovely. I need to go home and change first, though."

"Well, no hurry. It's only ten." Lisa poured herself another cup of coffee. Allison looked thoughtful and then frowned. "What is it?" Lisa asked her.

"This isn't going to be weird, is it?" Allison asked slowly.

"What?"

"Us being friends and you being my superior."

"Why should it be?" Lisa asked her. "Wilson is my friend, and I'm his superior."

"True." She continued to sip her coffee and look thoughtful.

"You're very concerned with how others see you." Lisa commented, watching her. Allison nodded.

"Yeah" she still looked deep in thought.

"You're worried about House"

Allison looked up and grinned. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes" Lisa informed her bluntly. "And he probably will bug you about it, but he won't actually mind. He'll probably enjoy it."

Allison laughed. "You're right. I'm being silly."

"No you aren't. You respect him, and he has power over you, so it's understandable you'd care what he thinks of you."

Allison looked up at her "thanks, Lisa."

Lisa smiled back . "No problem, Allison" She wrinkled her brow. "Does anyone call you Ally? Allison is kind of long to say all the time."

Allison chuckled. "Not since I was a kid, but if you want to use it, then go for it." She sighed. "I should get going if we're going to do anything today."

Lisa looked up at the clock. It was just before 11. "Okay. Want to come by and pick me up when you're ready? We can decide what to do then."

"Sure." Ally finished off her coffee and stood. "See you in a bit!"

Lisa walked her to the door. "See you soon Ally." Ally grinned at the use of the nickname and made her way out through the snow to her car.

An hour and a bit later, she arrived back at Lisa's and knocked on the door. "Hey!" Lisa greeted her happily as she opened the door. Ally stood in shock for a moment before answering. Lisa's red sweater-dress and tights were not quite what she had expected the woman to wear outside of work.

"Hi. You look amazing." Ally blurted out.

Lisa coloured. "Thanks, Ally. You're sweet." She pulled on her coat and scarf and stepped outside to join her. "So…Want to go for lunch and figure out what we feel like doing?"

"Sounds good to me." They climbed into Ally's car.

"Okay. My choice." Lisa directed Ally to a small downtown restaurant.

Lisa couldn't stop looking at Ally as the young woman laughed, wearing a clinging blue sweater that brought out the colour of her eyes.

"I've never been here before" Ally commented. "It's lovely."

"It's one of those places you only discover if you hear about it from someone else" Lisa smiled.

"And now I have." Ally's eyes sparkled.

"Now you have."

"Would you want to go shopping?" Ally questioned "I still haven't found a dress for the winter fundraiser."

"Works for me" Lisa nodded. "I still need jewellery."

They paid and started wandering through the downtown stores.

"I want it" Ally announced. They were standing in front of a manikin wearing a dark blue satin dress.

"It's beautiful" Lisa looked up at the dress happily. "It'll look absolutely gorgeous on you." Allison blushed.

"Let's find the attendant" she started, as a lady walked up to them.

"Would you like to try it on?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

"You're a…two?" the attendant asked.

"I have no idea, to be honest" Ally smiled at her.

"Well, let's start with that." The attendant started escorting her to a changing room. Ally grabbed Lisa's hand.

"I need a second opinion."

"Is the back too much?" Ally questioned. "I mean, is it appropriate for a work function?"

She looked stunning. The two other women exchanged looks.

"Buy the dress" Lisa informed her. "You look…" she trailed off and gestured helplessly. "Just buy it." The attendant nodded.

A smile lit Ally's face. "You think it looks nice?" Lisa was infinitely frustrated by the other woman's complete lack of knowledge of her beauty.

"I can't even describe how good you look, Ally. Yes, it looks nice. You look ridiculously beautiful." Ally's grin went up ten watts.

"Okay!" she bounced off into the cubicle to change. Lisa shook her head at the attendant, who grinned back.

"Jewellery?" Lisa asked as she exited the store with a radiant Ally.

"Yes. I have shoes that should work."

A few hours later they headed back to the parking lot fully equipped for the event.

"Shall I drop you at the hospital?" Ally asked as she pulled out.

"Yes, please. I should probably go find my car."

Ally eyed her quietly. "This was fun. Thank you."

"We'll have to do it again, then!" Lisa smiled back. "Come visit me tomorrow. We'll have coffee."

"All right." Ally pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Have a good evening."

"Thanks. You too." Lisa hesitated, and then leaned over to kiss Ally on the cheek before climbing out of the car blushing.


	3. The One That I Want

It was December 28th, and the Christmas fundraiser was in full swing as Lisa Cuddy made her way through the crowd greeting people. She was amused to see Ally standing in a corner, nodding politely and sipping her drink while a slightly inebriated Chase talked animatedly to her despite the fact that she was evidently paying no attention whatsoever.

She excused herself from the couple she was talking with and headed over to the corner.

"Dr. Chase, may I borrow Dr. Cameron for a moment?" she asked, guiding Ally away with a hand on her back. Ally giggled.

"Thanks, Lisa. I think he's had one too many."

"I'd noticed." Lisa remarked. "Good champagne?" she questioned, nodding at the glass in Ally's hand.

"Oh, yes, I love champagne." Ally's eyes sparkled. "Aren't you drinking?"

"I think I should start." Lisa replied, grabbing a champagne flute from a passing waiter. "Cheers!" They clicked their glasses together.

"Shall we rescue Dr. Wilson?" Ally pointed out a miserable looking Wilson, evidently having an argument with an even grumpier House.

Lisa smiled. "I'm sure he'd appreciate it. Let's go." The two women made their way over to the corner. Wilson's relief showed in his face.

"Dr. Cuddy, Dr. Cameron, hello!" he was obviously glad to have someone else to talk to.

"Can I leave yet?" House whined to Lisa.

"No." she crossed her arms.

"Why?" he pouted. "It's not as though I'm doing anything but making Wilson miserable anyways."

"Because you are a doctor at this hospital, House!" Lisa entered administrator mode. "It is your responsibility to be here." He grunted and popped a pill.

"Fine."

"I should probably get back to greeting people" Lisa sighed.

"I'll join you!" Wilson jumped up eagerly. Lisa winked at Ally and wandered off with Wilson in tow.

"So are you going to make my life miserable now?" Ally quipped at House, who was staring at her back.

"That's a little more risqué than usual, Cameron." He commented.

"Yeah." She replied. "I wasn't sure the back was appropriate for a work function, but L...Dr. Cuddy said it was fine."

"Huh. She would."

"You don't like it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no. I'm quite enjoying the view. It just isn't what you would usually wear."

"I know."

"You're being influenced by Cuddy!" House roared at her, causing several heads to turn in their direction.

Ally grinned at him. "You could say that." She headed off the way Lisa and Wilson had gone, leaving House rather speechless.

She found them at a table on the other side of the room. "Hey!" Lisa looked up at her. "Come join our champagne party!" she patted the seat next to her. Ally sat down delicately. Wilson smiled at her kindly.

"I hope House didn't give you too much trouble."

"Nothing unusual" Ally poured herself another glass of champagne, refilling Lisa's glass as well. "They outdid themselves on the decorating this year." She commented, looking around at the room festooned with tiny white fairy lights, glitter, netting, and paper snowflakes. "It's beautiful."

The three of them sat and chatted for the rest of the evening, sometimes joined by others, including, at one point, an even more inebriated Chase, who sat beside Cameron and babbled at her until Wilson sighed, stood, and bundled him off into a cab home.

"He really likes you." Lisa pointed out.

"I know." Ally replied sadly. "I wish he didn't." she leaned her head on Lisa's shoulder. "I hate hurting people." Lisa put her hand on Ally's.

"It isn't your fault." She sighed.

"Yeah" Ally sighed and sat up, leaving her hand in Lisa's, and drained her champagne, and refilled it. "I'm glad I'm not working tomorrow." She hovered the bottle over Lisa's glass. "Are you?"

"Not until the afternoon, so feel free"

An hour or so later they concluded it was probably time to depart.

"I'm just going to get my coat." Ally headed up the stairs, none too steadily.

"I'll be in my office" Lisa informed her. "Come find me."

Ally entered the office to find Lisa rummaging through her purse "Ready to go?" She sat down in the computer chair and started spinning herself around slowly, laughing. Lisa smiled, and stopped her gently, gripping the armrests.

"I'm ready" she offered Ally a hand, which she took, and helped her up.

Lisa's face was very close, Ally thought drunkenly to herself as she was pulled upright. Very close indeed. "Hi." She whispered, brushing a loose piece of hair behind Lisa's ear.

"Hi, there" Lisa closed the space between them slowly, brushing her lips against Ally's. Ally responded in kind, kissing her gently before pulling away, blushing, and looking fondly at the other woman.

"Shall we share a cab, then?" she asked.

"I think we should." Lisa replied, taking her hand. "My place or yours?"

"Yours" Ally decided.

Ally kicked off her heels, giggling. "Water. I need water." She ran into Lisa's kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it. Lisa followed more demurely, wrapping her arms around Ally's waist and pulling her away from the fridge gently.

"Let's take it upstairs" she suggested, pulling the glass from Ally's fingers and walking slowly backwards, pulling the younger woman with her.

"Well, all right." Ally conceded, turning around in Lisa's grasp so she was facing her, stealing the water back, and starting to drink it, her eyes dancing at Lisa over the top of the glass. Lisa laughed. Ally finished the glass of water. "I thought we were going upstairs?" she commented, walking by Lisa and grabbing her hand. Lisa allowed herself to be led up her staircase and into her room. There she halted Ally gently and kissed her again.

"You're amazing" she whispered in her ear. Ally kissed her sweetly, winding her fingers into Lisa's hair. Lisa interwove her fingers with Ally's, removing them from her hair, and pushed the dress from Ally's shoulder's so it fell as Ally lowered her arms to pool on the floor. She pushed the younger woman so she fell onto the bed, and then climbed on after her. Ally curled herself around her, wrapping her arm around Lisa's waist.

"I could get used to this" she murmured.

"Me too." Lisa intertwined her fingers with Ally's. Ally's other hand moved to unzip her dress from behind.

Lisa grinned, and let go of Ally's hand so she could wiggle out of the dress before rolling over to face her and grabbing her hand again.

"Is this going to be okay in the morning" she asked Ally gently.

"Yes." Ally assured her. "Absolutely fine."

"Okay." Ally moved over to cuddle under her chin.

"Can we get under the covers?" she asked "I'm cold."

"Sure." They climbed under the blankets and she tucked Ally back under her chin, wrapping her arms around her. "Night, sweetheart" she whispered.

"Night, Lisa. Could you undo my bra?" Ally asked sleepily. Lisa complied, and Ally pulled her hands from under her chin briefly to throw her bra to the floor. Lisa pulled off her own and did the same, cuddling Ally to her chest, kissing her hair gently.

She woke up the next morning to Ally turning over and wrapping her arms around her. "Morning, sweetie." She murmured. Ally kissed her chest and snuggled back under her chin. "Or not." Lisa closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

A few hours later she woke up to find herself looking into a pair of blue-grey eyes.

"Morning, Lisa" Ally reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Lisa grabbed her fingers and kissed them, pulling Ally to her.

"Morning." She kissed the other woman sweetly, wrapping her arms around her. "It's nice waking up to you." Ally hugged her tightly, and bit her shoulder teasingly.

"I want you." She whispered in Lisa's ear, pulling the other woman on top of her.


	4. Losses and Gains

"Hello?" Ally asked her phone sleepily, not even bothering to look at the time on her clock.

"Ally?" Ally shot bolt upright at the sound of panic in Lisa's voice.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, afraid something had gone wrong with the pregnancy. Lisa started sobbing.

"Will you come over?" Lisa begged.

"Of course I will." Ally was already out of bed and pulling on the closest thing she could find. "But what happened Lisa? Are you okay?"

"No." Lisa cried. "I lost…I lost…."

"What did you lose, Lis? Please don't tell me." Ally was starting to panic as she grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

"I lost the baby, Ally."

"Oh, God." Ally felt the blood drain from her face. "Oh, God…Lis, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm getting into my car now, okay?"

"Yeah." Lisa's wild sobbing was starting to calm a little.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, all right, sweetheart?"

"Okay."

"Is it okay if I hang up?"

"Yes."

Ally booked it to Lisa's, running up the drive to unlock the door. "Lis?" she called, running up the steps to the upper floor two at a time. "Lis?" she called again as she entered the bedroom. Lisa was curled in a ball in the centre of her bed, completely naked. Her sheets and lingerie were piled on the floor covered in blood stains. Ally climbed up on the bed beside her and wrapped her body around Lisa's, pulling the covers up over them. "Lisa, sweetie?" she murmured.

Lisa curled into Ally's warmth.

"Ally…" she started to sob. Ally rocked her gently.

"I'm so sorry, darling." She hugged the woman tightly. Lisa nodded.

"I know. Just hold me." Ally held her until Lisa's breathing calmed and she knew she was asleep. Then she gently disentangled herself to deal with the bloodied sheets. She called the hospital to let them know that they were both taking a personal day, and then wrapped herself back around Lisa, after making sure to turn off her alarm.

She woke up alone, and jumped out of bed for the second time that morning.

"Lisa?" she called. "Lis? Where are you?" listening carefully, she could hear water running in the bathroom and made her way in there. She found Lisa shivering under a stream of water. "Oh, Lis." She gasped, running over and changing the water so it was warm.

"I need to get clean." Lisa insisted. "All the blood…" she trailed off.

"We'll get you clean, Lisa." Ally insisted. "Just without freezing you to death." She pulled off her own clothes and climbed into the shower with the other woman. "Stand up with me?" she asked. Lisa nodded, and put her hands up so Ally could pull her to her feet. "Good girl." She wrapped her arms around the other woman. "My Lisa." She murmured. Then she grabbed a bar of soap and started scrubbing her lover down, finishing finally with washing her hair. "There, love, now you're clean." She cupped Lisa's cheek in her hand, and turned off the water, climbing out of the showed to grab towels, wrapping one around herself and using the other to dry Lisa.

Leading Lisa into the bedroom, she found her some comfortable clothes to put on, and did the same for herself. She brushed out Lisa's hair, braided it back, and then they both climbed back into the bed, where Lisa wrapped herself around Ally and tucked her head under her chin.

"Do you want anything?" Ally asked.

"Just you."

They stayed there all day, drifting in and out of sleep.

After that, Ally moved in, selling her own apartment. The second and third times Lisa miscarried, she was there. She felt more and more as if it was their child they lost each time.

"Lis?" Ally asked, her eyes red-rimmed from crying a few days after the third miscarriage they went through together.

"Yeah?" Lisa's voice was hoarse.

Ally flipped over to face her and grasped her hands tightly. "What if I carried the baby?" she asked.

Lisa searched her face. "Really, Ally?" she questioned quietly.

"Of course. Your eggs, my womb." Ally smiled a little. "It would truly be _our_ child."

"You'd want to parent a child with me?" Lisa asked her gently.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Ally laughed quietly. "I'd not help?"

"Of course not" Lisa cupped her cheek gently. "It would just be a big step for our relationship, Ally."

"I want it, if you do."

"Really?" Lisa's face lit up. "Oh, Ally, of course I want a child with you!" Ally smiled.

"Good, then." She kissed Lisa sweetly.


	5. New Growth

Lisa watched, transfixed, as they inserted the catheter into Ally. It was entirely different seeing it done to someone else, and something she'd never experienced before. Lisa squeezed her hand tightly. "You okay, sweetheart?" she tore her eyes from the process to rest on Ally's face.

"Yeah" Ally beamed at her. "I'm great."

Lisa kissed her forehead gently. "Good."

They waited three weeks with baited breath. Ally's period didn't come. She took a pregnancy test at work, which showed positive. The two women threw themselves at one another laughing and crying in the disabled washroom where Ally had set up the test.

"I love you." Ally whispered through her tears into Lisa's ear. Lisa moved back and wiped the tears from Ally's cheeks.

"And I love you." She leaned in and kissed the other woman gently.

"We're having a baby, Lis!" a smile lit Ally's face as the concept hit her.

Lisa nodded, hugging her tightly. "_We're_ having a baby." She repeated happily.

Time passed, and Ally grew. Before long, it was pretty obvious that she was pregnant, and questions were being asked. Eventually she and Lisa gathered those they considered close – namely, House, Wilson, Chase, and Foreman – into Lisa's office and explained the situation.

"We have something to tell you." Lisa announced, reaching out and taking Ally's hand. Everyone but Wilson looked dumbfounded. "As many of you have commented, it is pretty obvious that Ally here is pregnant." Ally unconsciously put her free hand to her abdomen.

"And so as you are those we consider our friends," Ally continued excitedly, "we wanted to tell you that we're having a baby!"

Wilson looked ecstatic, and came forward to hug the two women. "Congratulations!!" he kissed Ally's cheek "I suspected that might be the case!" Lisa hugged him tightly as he kissed her cheek too.

"Thanks!"

Chase found his voice at last and came forward too. "When are you due, Cameron?" he questioned, smiling. He still wanted her for himself, but she was suddenly so obviously Lisa's, and so obviously content, that he couldn't help but just be happy for her and Lisa.

"About four months." She informed him, grinning. "October…" she looked over at Lisa, "twenty-third."

"Congratulations." He kissed her cheek gently, and shook hands with Lisa.

House was obviously confused. "_You two_?" he demanded incredulously. "You two are having a baby?" They nodded.

"A little girl" Lisa told him quietly. She squeezed Ally's hand. "We found out yesterday." Ally leaned her head on Lisa's shoulder.

"You two are in love….and all that stuff." He continued, still incredulous.

"We've been living together for about six months now" Ally laughed. "And have been seeing each other, well, much longer than that."

Wilson raised his eyebrows at his friend. "I would have thought you would have picked up on it, House." He commented.

"Well, evidently that isn't the case, Wilson!" House grumped at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whined at his friend.

"It was more amusing this way." Wilson informed him, smiling. House threw his hands in the air in disgust.

"What's the point in having you as a best friend if you don't keep me informed?" He demanded. Wilson rolled his eyes. "The two hottest women in the hospital are hooking up and you don't even tell me?" House whined again. "Seriously, Wilson."

Wilson shrugged. "Well, I should get back. But," he smiled at the two women again. "Congratulations, guys. Keep me updated." Ally nodded.

"We will."

The others trickled out after him, House still looking dejected, and closed the door behind them. Lisa wrapped her arms around Ally comfortably. "That went well." She murmured into her hair.

Ally smiled. "Did you think it wouldn't?"

"I don't know." Lisa admitted. "It is a bit of a different situation."

"Because we're both girls?" Ally questioned.

"Yeah" Lisa pulled away and kissed Ally sweetly. "I worry too much, I know."

"They're our friends, Love, of course they're happy for us." Ally kissed her forehead gently.

"It's infectious." Lisa joked. Ally simply smiled at her.

"Maybe it is."


	6. The Birth of Venus

"Lis?" Ally whispered, getting no response. She put her hand on Lisa's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Lisa, wake up!"

Lisa groaned. "What's up Al?" she snuggled closer, finally discovering the small, wet spot on the bed. She woke up completely. "Your water broke." She commented, blinking.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Are you having contractions?" Ally nodded, biting her lip.

"They're what woke me." Lisa kissed her gently, smiling.

"Well, we should probably head to the hospital, sweetheart." She squeezed Ally's hand excitedly. "Let's get you dressed, okay?" Ally nodded, squeezing back. She was afraid.

Lisa climbed out of bed and ran to find Ally and herself some clothes. She was just heading back into the room when she heard Ally groan. "Ally?" she ran over to the bed. Ally was pale and sweaty, clutching her abdomen with her teeth clenched. "Ally honey?" tears trickled down Ally's cheeks as she tried not to make a sound. Lisa sat down beside her and kissed her sweaty forehead gently. In a minute Ally breathed again.

"That hurts." She murmured, leaning heavily on Lisa.

"I'm afraid it'll get worse before it gets better." Lisa tried to joke. She was worried to see Ally in so much pain and know that. Ally chuckled weakly. "Let's just get you dressed and into the car." Ally nodded again.

"Okay." She stood up carefully and let Lisa help her into some comfortable clothes, then sat and watched while Lisa got hers on, braiding her hair back so it would be out of her face.

"Ready?" Lisa helped to get her get to the car, settling her into the passenger seat. "Here we go!"

Ally had another contraction on the way to the hospital which left her white-faced and shaking. All Lisa could do was hold onto her hand as she curled into a ball in her seat. "Ally baby?" she asked nervously.

"I'm alright." Ally whispered as she cautiously uncurled herself, and smiled a wavering smile at her lover and best friend. "Really."

They got to the hospital without further incident and got Ally into a bed and checked out.

"Well, you look like you're dilating nicely." The doctor informed Ally. Then he turned to Lisa. "Dr. Cuddy, calm down. You look as white as Ally does." Ally grasped Lisa's hand more tightly.

"It's our first time." She smiled shyly. "I think we're both a bit frightened." She told him honestly.

"That's to be expected, of course." He told her kindly. "But don't worry. I'm not saying it won't hurt, but you'll get through it." Ally nodded.

"We will."

"I'll check in on you in a bit, alright?"

"Okay." Ally leaned back against the pillows and Lisa climbed up on the bed beside her, wrapping her arms just above Ally's swollen abdomen.

"We're almost there Al!" she whispered excitedly in Ally's ear. "We're going to meet our daughter!"

Ally lifted one of her hands and kissed it gently. "I know, Lis, isn't it great?" she rolled over gently and ran a finger down Lisa's cheek. "Nothing's going to be the same after this." She murmured. "You're going to be such a great mom!" a grin lit her face.

"So are you." Lisa smiled brightly, tweaking Ally's nose. "I've seen you with kids." Ally laughed and then gasped, doubling over into another contraction. Lisa rubbed her back calmly. "It'll be over in a minute, love."

Ally nodded through her pain, grasping Lisa's hand tightly. "Okay."

Several hours later, Ally was screaming. Her face was white and covered in a sheen of sweat and tears were constantly running down her cheeks. Lisa didn't know what to do. She felt useless simply telling Ally it was going to be okay when she was the one in pain, but refused to leave her side.

Luckily, from there on in, it didn't take long, and soon Lisa was sitting beside Ally holding their new daughter while Ally dozed on the bed.

"None of the names we talked about really suit her, do they?" Lisa asked. Ally shook her head sleepily.

"No." Their daughter had Lisa's black hair but bright blue eyes. "Not really."

"Any ideas?"

Ally thought for a moment. "What about Madeleine?" she suggested tentatively.

"Madeleine?" Lisa tried it out tentatively, stroking a finger across their daughter's forehead. "I like it!"

"Madeleine it is." Ally smiled contentedly at her lover, who moved over to sit by her side on the bed, and kissed her and then their daughter.

A nurse knocked. "Yes?" Lisa called.

"Sorry," the young lady entered the room, "but there's a Dr. Wilson out here begging to be let in." Lisa smiled brightly at Ally.

"Let him in." The nurse nodded and left. Wilson appeared at the door seconds later.

"Hi!" he entered the room smiling shyly, "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Not at all" Ally informed him. "Come meet Madeleine." She invited him over.

"Okay." He made his way over.

"Hold out your arms." Lisa told him, and then delicately placed Madeleine in them when he did. She wrapped her now free arms around Ally. Wilson looked at the baby in wonder.

"Oh my God." He murmured, staring at her, and then up at them. "This is amazing!"

"I know the feeling." Lisa whispered, kissing Ally gently. Wilson, of course, knew about her miscarriages. Madeleine moved in his arms and whimpered. Wilson immediately looked at them in panic. Ally laughed and leaned forward to take their daughter from him, snuggling the child to her and kissing her head gently. Wilson smiled lopsidedly.

"I guess I panic easily." He shrugged.

"Don't worry." Ally told him. "I'm pretty sure Lis and I will be doing a lot of panicking in the next while."

Lisa nodded in agreement. "Oh, yeah."

"Well, I'll let you two be." Wilson announced. "I just wanted to say hi."

"All right." Lisa stood and hugged him "Thanks for stopping by!"

"My pleasure." He bent and kissed Ally's cheek. "She's beautiful." He told the two women, and left the room.

"How long do you think it'll be before House stops by?" Ally raised an eyebrow at Lisa.

"I'm hoping he doesn't" Lisa grinned jokingly, and cuddled back in beside Ally. "Wilson is right, you know." She looked at the woman next to her. "This is an amazing thing we've done."

Ally kissed her sweetly. "It is. And it won't be the last." Lisa smiled gently.

"I sure hope not." She murmured happily.


	7. Sex and a Baby Don't Always Mix

"How do you feel about marriage?" Lisa heard the words come out of her mouth before she stopped to think about saying them. Ally looked up from nursing Maddy, surprised.

"I'm fine with the symbolism of the institution, I just don't really feel the need for it" she decided, after pondering for a moment.

"Would you want to exchange rings?" Lisa questioned shyly.

Ally smiled brightly. "I'd love to! Can we get them engraved?" Lisa looked relieved.

"Of course." She leaned her head on Ally's shoulder. "I love you, Al." she murmured. Ally kissed her head gently, trying not to disturb Maddy.

"I love you too, Lis."

They went shopping later that day. "What about these?" Lisa asked, pointing to two brushed white gold bands, her other hand supporting Maddy's head as she leaned forward. "They're nice and simple. We could engrave them on the inside."

"I like them." Ally kissed her cheek gently. "But you don't get to see what I'm engraving yours with until you get it." She warned.

"Well, neither do you."

"It's a deal."

They set a date for a week later, where they planned an evening just for them. Nothing fancy (it wasn't really possible with Maddy only a month old), just dinner at the house and a relaxing evening.

Ally smiled as she looked at Lisa's ring one last time. She wrote a quick note to go alongside.

_Dearest Lis,_

_Thank you for showing me how wonderful life can be._

_Yours,_

_Ally_

Satisfied, she tucked the note into the ring box and headed downstairs, where Lisa was holding Maddy. "There you are!" she turned, her mouth forming a small "o"' as she saw what Ally was wearing. It was the blue dress from the night they had gotten together. Ally blushed.

"It fits again." She twirled happily.

Lisa leaned in to kiss her, Maddy between them. "You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." She announced. Ally blushed again.

"Not as beautiful as you, Lis." She spoke quietly, tucking a piece of hair behind Lisa's ear. "Standing there with our daughter in our arms…You're perfect." Lisa could hear the absolute sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you." She whispered humbly, then: "Shall we eat? I think this little one's asleep."

Ally smiled "We shall."

They exchanged their rings after dinner, sitting on the couch. "You go first." Lisa handed Ally her box. Ally opened it shyly, holding the ring to the light so she could read the inscription.

_Hope is faith holding out its hand in the dark_

"Read the note." Lisa prompted. Ally opened it slowly.

_Ally,_

_You are the light at the end of my tunnel. The one who found me in the dark and brought me back into the light._

_Yours always,_

_Lisa_

Tears sprung to Ally's eyes unbidden. She threw her arms around Lisa and buried her face in her neck. "Oh, Lis." She whispered. Lisa hugged her tightly, kissing her hair again and again.

"You saved me, Ally." She murmured quietly. Ally chuckled.

"No more than you saved me." She pulled back, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Here." She presented Lisa with her box.

"Always and forever yours" she whispered quietly, unfolding the note from where it was tucked into the top of the box. She read it in silence. When she looked up at Ally she was smiling radiantly. "Put it on for me?" she asked.

"Sure." Ally slipped the ring over Lisa's finger and held up her own hand so Lisa could do the same for her.

"Want to go upstairs?" she bit her lip seductively.

"Don't forget the baby" Lisa winked.

"Ha…ha…" Ally picked up Maddy who was still fast asleep and kissed her. Lisa wrapped her arm protectively around Ally's waist and guided her upstairs.

In the bedroom Ally placed Maddy delicately in her cot and stood looking at her sleeping calmly, lying her head on Lisa's shoulder. "Our beautiful baby." She murmured. Lisa turned her gently, pulling her back towards the bed. Ally grinned. "Is there something you want, Lis?" she joked quietly so as not to wake Maddy.

Lisa sat down on the bed and pulled Ally so she was between her thighs. "Maaaaybe." Ally laughed, leaning down to kiss her, pushing her back on the bed. Ally pulled undone the red silk bow at the back of Lisa's neck, freeing her upper half from the dress, and pulled it down to her hips, chasing the fabric with kisses. Lisa raised her hips so Ally could unzip the back and pull the dress off. "You're wearing far too many clothes." She informed her, taking Ally's right wrist and flipping her so she was on the bottom while Ally giggled.

Lisa started at the bottom, pushing the fabric up above Ally's hips so she could remove her panties. Then, very lightly, she began to run her tongue over Ally's labia. "Mmm." Ally murmured. Lisa moved upward, her tongue searching for Ally's clitoris. When she found it, she gently started pushing her fingers into Ally, slowly increasing the depth and frequency of her thrusts in time with Ally's own. She flicked her tongue lightly over Ally's clit and Ally moaned, tangling her fingers in Lisa's hair "Oh, Lis." She bit her lip, trying not to cry out and risk waking Maddy. Lisa grinned as Ally pulled her hair and the sheets. "Oh, oh!" She whimpered quietly as she came, before dragging Lisa up her body with surprisingly strong arms and wrapping her legs tightly around the other woman. Her lips attacked Lisa's, her teeth biting Lisa's lips and neck.

They tumbled over one another on the bed, Ally losing her dress, Lisa losing her own underwear. Ally ran a hand down Lisa's fit body, her fingers searching for entry. She lowered herself over Lisa's breasts, teasing them gently with her teeth as she entered Lisa with her fingers. Lisa gasped. Ally kissed down Lisa's stomach and started lapping at her clit. Lisa gasped again. A cry from the cot stopped them both in their tracks. Ally sighed, leaning her forehead on Lisa's stomach. "Think she'll go back to sleep?" she whispered hopefully. Lisa ran her fingers through Ally's hair as Maddy cried harder.

"Nope." She sighed as she eased herself from under Ally, kissing her as she climbed from the bed and went to pick up Maddy, carrying her back to the bed. "Hey, sweetie." She cooed, cuddling the girl. "What's the problem, little one?" She snuggled under the covers beside Ally, who curled up against her, kissing their daughter's head gingerly. Maddy settled under the mutual contact. Ally threw an arm across Lisa's abdomen, kissing her side where her head lay under Lisa's arm. Lisa leaned comfortably back against the pillows, watching as Maddy's eyes drooped over her bright blue eyes. The even breathing at her side told her that Ally had drifted off too. Once she was sure Maddy had gone back to sleep, she slipped from the bed, returning her to her crib, and then snuggled back in beside Ally, kissing her forehead gently as she lay down. Ally smiled in her sleep and wrapped her arm back around Lisa who curled into her and fell asleep herself.


	8. Trouble in Paradise

Lisa walked into Wilson's office to find her daughter happily giggling on his knee as he bounced her up and down while singing her some silly tune. She raised her eyebrows at House, who stood against the wall with a half smile on his face as he watched the pair, which flattened out immediately when he saw her. "It's ridiculous how some men turn into complete women around kids" he commented sarcastically. Lisa laughed at him. She knew House was just as fond of Maddy as Wilson was, and was actually one of her favourite baby-sitters.

"Ally mentioned she'd left a certain little monster here for me." She commented. Maddy turned towards her.

"Mom!!" she smiled widely and clambered off Wilson's knee, running towards Lisa, who swooped her up in a hug.

"Hi sweetie. Have you been having a fun time with Uncle James and Uncle Greg?" Maddy nodded.

"Look." She held up her arm to display a stick-on tattoo.

"Wow. Who gave you that?"

"Uncle Greg." Lisa looked over at House, who twirled his cane and whistled in false innocence.

"Did you say thank you?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Good girl." Lisa played with her daughter's dark curls. "Well, Mummy's working tonight, so shall you and I go home and have some dinner?" Lisa and Ally were both working part-time until Maddy started pre-school so they both got to spend as much time with her (and each other) as possible.

"Can I have chicken fingers?" Maddy begged.

"Sure, sweetie." Lisa chuckled. She looked up at the two men. "Thanks for looking after her."

"Never a problem." Wilson smiled up at her. "Do I get a hug?" he asked Maddy. Lisa passed her over.

"I would say no problem, but I didn't really do anything." House pointed out. Lisa rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, thank you." She replied, picking Maddy back up.

"Bye." She headed out of the office with Maddy waving over her shoulder.

Ally yawned as she came off her twelve hour shift in the ER at 4 am. She was exhausted. It had been a relatively quiet night at least. Nothing more serious than a few broken bones, some stitches and a grand-mal seizure. She was looking forward to climbing into bed with Lisa and sleeping in.

Grabbing her bag, she headed for her car and started the drive home.

"Doctor Cuddy?"

"Yes?" Lisa bolted upright in bed, glancing at the clock. It read 5 am. Where was Ally?

"We're calling about Allison Cameron." Lisa's stomach dropped.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"She was in an accident." The voice at the other end of the line told her calmly.

"Is she alright?" Lisa could hear her voice rising shrilly. "What happened?"

"She's in stable condition, though she hasn't regained consciousness. It looks like she fell asleep and went off the road."

"Oh my God." Lisa whispered. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up the phone and jumped out of bed to find clothes.

Ten minutes later she was strapping Maddy, still sleeping, into her car seat.

"Doctor Cuddy! What are you doing here?" The nurse at the front desk greeted her as she ran into the hospital with Maddy in her arms.

"What room is Allison Cameron in?" she requested desperately.

"Umm…" the nurse looked it up in the computer. "122."

"Thanks." Lisa rushed off. She turned into the room afraid of what she would find. Ally was incredibly pale, with bruises covering the left side of her face and stitches above her eye. Her left forearm was wrapped in a cast. Lisa sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ally?" she asked quietly, running a finger down her right cheek. Ally's brow wrinkled and she opened her eyes slowly, blinking.

"Lis?" she murmured.

"Yeah, sweetheart. I'm here." Lisa held her hand, balancing Maddy in her other arm.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital."

"Why?"

"They think you fell asleep on your way home and went off the road."

"Oh." Ally's eyes closed again. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she drifted back off to sleep. Lisa ran her fingers through Ally's hair and kissed her gently. The attending knocked, and she whipped around.

"I heard you just got here."

"Yeah."

"Did she come to?"

"Briefly. She was pretty disoriented." He nodded.

"She hit her head pretty hard on the windshield, as you can see. But it could have been far worse."

Lisa put a hand to her forehead. "So, she has a broken arm, and a head injury. Anything else?" she looked up at the doctor questioningly.

"No. That's it. We did a head scan and there's no internal bleeding. We'll monitor her for 12 hours or so, and then she should be able to go home."

Lisa smiled wanly. "Thanks."

He smiled back "No worries. Page me if she comes to again." Lisa nodded.

"I will." She woke up to a hand petting her hair. "Ally?" she sat up quickly. "You're awake." She looked around. "Where's Maddy?"

"With Greg" Ally's voice broke "I'm so sorry, Lis." She whispered, wrapping her good arm around her.

"Shh. It's okay. You're okay. That's all that matters." Lisa murmured, moving to lie next to her on the bed.

"We can't keep doing this Lis. We're both exhausted. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened."

"I know." Lisa looked up at her. "We have to get a nanny, Al."

"Yeah. I just really had hoped we could be there for the first few years of her life, you know?"

"That's why we came up with this arrangement. But you're right. We can't keep doing it. We're no good to Maddy or each other dead." Lisa replied.

"No." Ally half-smiled. "We aren't."

"I should probably go rescue Greg." Lisa pointed out.

"He took her to his place, and said to tell you to pick her up on our way home." Ally smiled.

"Wow."

"I know." Ally leaned forward to kiss her. "They just want to give me a neurological exam and then we should be able to get out of here."

"Okay."

They picked Maddy up from House's place a few hours later.

"You okay?" he questioned Ally as he opened his door, holding Maddy's hand. She nodded.

"You?" he asked Lisa.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking care of our girl."

"Mummy?" Maddy asked tremulously, looking up at Ally.

"Hi, sweetie." Ally knelt to give Maddy a one-armed hug. Maddy touched her cheek lightly.

"You have an owie."

"Mummy got hurt." She told her gently. "But she's okay now."

"Oh." Maddy kissed her bruise. "Better?"

"Much better." Ally smiled and stood up, offering Maddy her free hand. "Thanks, Greg." She looked up at her old boss. "It means a lot." He waved away her thanks.

"Go home." He told her. "And sleep more." She nodded.

"See you later." Lisa wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Bye." She smiled at House.

"Take good care of Cameron." He called after her.


End file.
